


В глазах смотрящего

by WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021 (ChernyiYaschicTreski)



Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: спецквест [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016), The Golden Child (1986)
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernyiYaschicTreski/pseuds/WTF%20Chernyi%20Yaschic%20Treski%202021
Summary: Потустороннее ближе, чем кажется, а мнение о другом человеке не обязано совпадать с действительностью.
Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168271
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Выкладки команды WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021





	В глазах смотрящего

**Author's Note:**

> АУ относительно "Золотого ребёнка" потому что демоны и призраки это как-то чересчур

— Я рад, что вы нашли своё место, мисс Гилберт. Ваша должность вам… была не к лицу.  
Эрин пыталась сообразить, что ей следует отвечать на подобные «комплименты». Спасение пришло, откуда не ждали.  
— Филли, опять пугаете девушек? — Сквозь толпу гостей пробился жизнерадостный афроамериканец средних лет в белой футболке бостонского бейсбольного клуба с номером сорок два на груди.  
— Яррел, вы хоть когда нибудь соблюдаете дресс-код?  
— На бейсбольном поле, профессор! Мисс…  
— Мисс Гилберт, мистер Джаррел, — проворчал Гарольд Филмор.  
Если это была попытка их представить, то она выглядела несколько неловко. И в каком случае Филмор исковеркал фамилию бывшего студента?  
— Мисс Гилберт, — улыбка Джаррела (или Яррела?) так и лучилась искренней радостью. — Позвольте мне украсть у вас этого старого зануду!  
Эрин неопределённо пожала плечами. Означенный старый зануда, кажется, тоже не горел энтузиазмом, что немного грело ей душу. Эрин испытывала лёгкое злорадство.  
Бейсболист, продолжая излучать чрезмерный энтузиазм, рассыпался в благодарностях и, задорно подмигнув, отбуксировал за рукав не сопротивляющегося Филмора в сторону столика с закусками. Эрин, немного помедлив, двинулась следом, укоряя себя за излишнее любопытство. За то, чтобы посмотреть на бывшего начальника, загнанного в угол, она готова была даже заплатить.  
***  
Гарольд надеялся, что его руки не слишком дрожат. Похоже, он не до конца оправился после встречи с призраком. Светлая ткань футболки стояла перед глазами. Гарольд тогда прорыдал до утра. Тёплые костяшки пальцев, царапающие его запястье, успокаивали его взбудораженное с той ночи сознание. Гарольд боялся, до сих пор боялся, что тот призрак был реальнее сущей реальности. Что молодой раздолбай Чендлер ухитрился таки уйти раньше него.  
Когда Чендлер разжал пальцы, Гарольд почувствовал себя одиноким и потерянным. Гомон множества голосов стихал, превращаясь в едва слышный зловещий шёпот. Краски теряли яркость.  
— Я очутился в сумрачном лесу… — прошептал Гарольд.  
— Пей давай!  
Губ коснулся край бокала. Шампанское кололо язык. Реальность обретала чёткость и ясность.  
— Только не говори, что решил откочевать в мир иной прямо посреди вечеринки.  
— Да, неловко бы вышло.  
— Ты… Вы побледнели. Будто призрака увидели.  
— Увидел. — Чендлер смотрел на него слишком серьёзно. Гарольду это не нравилось. — Нет, не сейчас. Месяца три назад. Позже.  
Чендлер кивнул. Его лицо приобрело такое нормальное жизнерадостно-лукавое выражение. Он присел на скамью рядом с Гарольдом и положил ладонь поверх его кулака.  
Гарольда посетило странное чувство, что он сам снова студент и сидит на дискотеке. Вот так же спиной к столу. Смотрит, как сокурсники, большинства из которых верно уже и на свете нет, танцуют. Его не зовут туда. Тогда он был этим весьма огорчён, сейчас — рад. Ведь тогда никто не держал Гарольда за руку. И Гарольд никуда не хотел идти без этого идиота. И его отпускать тоже.  
Гарольд разжал кулаки и немного развёл пальцы. Когда пальцы Чендлера сплелись с его собственными, он был почти спокоен.  
— Знаешь, Кии получила грант, — внезапно бодро заявил Чендлер.  
***  
— Знаешь, Кии получила грант.  
Эрин отыскала неприлично мелкие сэндвичи, наколотые на шпажки, и фруктовое ассорти. Ей всё это совершенно не интересно, не так ли?  
— Да, она мне писала, — отозвался Филмор неожиданно хрипло и с некоторым запозданием.  
— Вам? Писала?! — Рассмеялся бейсболист.  
— Она весьма настойчивая девушка, — в голосе Филмора звучала лёгкая гордость. — В отличие от некоторых…  
— Я заходил. Раз девять заходил, но мне говорили, что вы на конференции или в отпуске! И ваш новый ящик я отыскал! Нет, Кии мне не подсказывала. Я… Я так и не решился вам написать. Я трус, да?  
— Нет, Чендлер, это называется тактичность.  
— Шесть лет…  
— Я вас, пожалуй, прощаю.  
— Всегда поражался, как вы ухитряетесь быть такой задницей. Рекомендации для Кии, и… вы ведь постоянный спонсор её школы.  
— Учить детей в Непале — дело несомненно благородное и не слишком благодарное, но неужели вы думаете, что я выделю что-то из своей не слишком большой зарплаты на подобное безумие?  
— На помощь вашей лучшей студентке?  
— Да, какая потеря… А вот вы были одним из худших, — в голосе Филмора слышалась непривычная нежность.  
— Ну вот, а я думал, что я выиграл и занял почётное место самого худшего ученика в вашей практике! — наигранно простонал спортсмен. — Я ведь гордился этим званием больше кубка в национальном турнире. Как вы могли-и-и-и…  
Послышались тихие всхлипы. Эрин не выдержала и обернулась, собираясь возмутиться чёрствостью Филмора, но слова застряли у неё в горле. Старик уткнулся лицом в белую футболку на груди бывшего студента, а тот поглаживал его по трясущимся плечам. Гарольд Филмор смеялся.


End file.
